The Portal Game
by mah29732
Summary: Prequel for the next season. Chris gets to have a portal gun, along with Peter Griffin and Cleveland Brown, but the minute Stewie steals Peter's portal gun, Stewie will soon find himself in hot water with GLaDOS.
1. G-Man's Introduction

The Portal Game

Chapter 1: G-Man's Introduction

G-Man sat waiting patiently for a certain Chris McLean to enter the room.

"Alright, about time to get the next season going, so where the heck is it going to be?" asked Chris.

"First of all, you are going to play a little game with this portal gun" said G-Man as he then lifted up his suitcase and opened it.

"Looks fancy" laughed Chris.

"However you're not the only one who has this device" said G-Man.

"Say that again?" asked Chris.

"There are other subjects that are indeed coming in" said G-Man, "they should arrive in just a few seconds."

Suddenly a certain Peter Griffin entered the room with Cleveland Brown.

"Hey, long time no see Cleveland" laughed Peter.

"Well, I've been out with my family" continued Cleveland, "so what's this all about this Portal Game?"

"Gentlemen, I have two for you" said G-Man as he brought up two more suitcases and opened them up."

"Yea, weapons!" laughed Peter.

But as Peter tried to fire the portal gun, all it did was open up a portal.

"What the heck is this thing supposed to do?!" cried Peter.

"Let me try" said Cleveland as he used it.

Cleveland soon put his hand through the wall and ended up having his hand come out on the other end where Peter opened up the wall.

"Hey this is fun!" laughed Cleveland, "it's like a magic gun!"

"No wait, you don't understand" said G-Man.

Both Cleveland and Peter end up heading off with their portal guns not realizing what they are holding.

"I'll go catch them" sighed Chris.

Peter soon wanted to show off his new portal gun to his family as G-Man brought them to his facility.

"Hey guys, look what I got" laughed Peter as he pointed the portal gun at Meg.

"Hey, that's mine thing!" cried Stewie.

"Peter you don't know how dangerous that gun is" said Brian.

"I think I know what I'm doing Brian" said Peter who then activated the portal gun.

Meg soon fell right through the ground, as Cleveland then used it on the ceiling, she just kept on falling through the two portals screaming.

"Stop this!" cried Meg as she was falling through the portals.

"Okay" said Cleveland as he then used his own portal gun to open up a portal at a wall where Meg fell right on her behind.

"Dad that was so mean!" cried Meg.

"What the heck is that kind of a gun" said Stewie who then grabbed the gun from Peter.

"Hey Stewie, give it back to me" said Peter.

"No!" cried Stewie, "I want to play with it!"

"Stewie, stop it!" cried Louis as she tried to help out Peter.

Stewie then managed to grab the portal gun and run with it.

"Peter we have to stop him!" cried Cleveland.

But as Cleveland pointed his gun at a wall and opened up a portal, Stewie just ran right through it.

"Ha, thanks suckers!" laughed Stewie.

"Hey, what did I miss?" asked Chris, "And where the heck is the other portal gun?"

"Excuse me, but don't look at us Griffin family just because we got ourselves a crazy second son" said Peter.

"Okay we're definitely going to need some help" said Chris, "I think we mine as well put these portal guns to use then. Just one second."

But before Chris could run to get G-Man, G-Man was standing right there next to them.

"Don't do that!" cried Chris.

"You were going to ask me a question" said G-Man.

"Can these portal guns go through other worlds?" asked Chris.

"Absolutely, that's why they're also designed for as well" continued G-Man.

"Which means we're going to need a lab to check this out" laughed Chris, "and to track where Stewie might have run off to."

Stewie indeed was heading off, as he headed down one corridor, he noticed an odd computer of some sort was there.

"Greetings Stewie Griffin" said a woman's computerized voice.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Stewie.

"I'm GLaDOS, I run this facility" continued GLaDOS, "I need you for an experiment."

"I say, no one uses Stewie Griffin for experiments, except it's going to be the other way around with you" said Stewie.

"My, my, you sound feisty" said GLaDOS, "well, I'll let you have a tour and we can begin the science experiments."

As GLaDOS continued to start up with the experiments with Stewie, Chris had used his portal gun to open up toward the lab where the Test sisters were located.

"Alright you intruders how the heck did you get into our lab?" asked Mary.

"With this guy" said Chris, "And Mr. G-Man."

"Let me take a look at that" said Susan.

Susan then took Chris' portal gun and began to examine it.

"Hey, you guys broke in here before we did, I mean woof, woof" said Dukey.

"Relax" said Brian, "you're in good company."

"That means I don't get to hold back?" asked Dukey.

"Nope" replied Brian.

"Hey, they got a talking dog too" laughed Peter.

"But no one else here in this town except just Johnny and his two sisters know and maybe the military and some villains that's about all" said Dukey.

"Well don't worry you're secret's safe with us" laughed Peter, "now come on, help us get a tracking device where Stewie might have gone to."

"Alright, we're working on it" said Mary.

As Mary and Susan were trying to come up with a tracking device where Stewie went, Stewie made passed through a number of experiments that GLaDOS had setup for him.

"You know for a computer you're going to have to come up with harder tricks and traps" said Stewie.

"You are indeed a bright boy" said GLaDOS, "but here's one fancy trap I made that you'll have to find your way around."

As Stewie opened up the door he noticed lasers all around the area.

"Now this is a challenge" said Stewie.


	2. Stewie's Progress

Chapter 2: Stewie's Progress

Stewie continued onward as GLaDOS watched his every move, he dodged the oncoming lasers that were just about everywhere in the room.

"I say, this doesn't look difficult at all, you said you'd make things difficult computer!" roared Stewie.

"Patience" said GLaDOS, "I just want to know what your reflexes are."

Stewie ended up passing the lasers, and soon came across a box, where he ended up using a portal gun and created a portal where the box would fall down and onto a button which then changed the lasers in the room.

"And now comes the more difficult part" said GLaDOS which she then propped up some turrents.

"Well now this will indeed make things tougher for me" said Stewie.

As Stewie had to figure out a way around GLaDOS' obstacles, Peter and the others were with the Test sisters whom had created a tracking device to find Stewie.

"Ha, looks like we know where Stewie is, and we modified these portal guns to teleport us right there" said Mary.

"We're such geniuses" laughed Mary.

As the two Test sisters used the portal gun, they opened up a portal where the others rushed right through which they all fell right on top of each other with Peter landing on Meg.

"Dad!" cried Meg as she was trying to get herself up.

"Wow, why couldn't we just have followed Stewie in?" asked Chris, "Less complicated that way."

"Well, the portal guns you had wouldn't have helped" said Susan, "Stewie could be long gone."

"Well time to get looking for him" laughed Cleveland.

As they headed off on their separate ways, Chris wasn't so happy about where he was heading as he was with Johnny, his two sisters and Dukey.

"You know, I don't seem to trust this place at all, it's so big and scary" said Dukey.

"Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure dog?" asked Johnny.

"Yea" added Chris, "what he said."

Suddenly a wall closed in on them preventing them from going back.

"No problem, we'll just use our portal gun" laughed Susan.

But before they could use it, a laser from one of the walls knocked it out which a robotic hand then grabbed the gun, and set it back to its default settings.

"I appreciate that you do not modify my experiments" said GLaDOS.

"Uh, what's that scary computer voice?" asked Dukey.

"I'm GLaDOS" replied GLaDOS, "I run this place, G-Man just brought at least Chris and the others here."

"So, you're the big secret that G-Man has been telling me about to use for my next season?" asked Chris, "Well where the heck am I going to setup then?!"

"Please do not yell" continued GLaDOS, "if you do these experiments, they'll lead you to your location."

As the challenge began, several blocks were placed in an areas that were off, along with buttons.

"Ha, easy we'll just stand on each of the five buttons" laughed Johnny.

"Actually, you have to put the boxes on the buttons and using the portal gun" said Susan.

"That is correct" said GLaDOS.

Susan and Mary had to typically show how to do the challenge as they ended up moving the boxes onto the buttons and ended up opening up the next area for them.

"Ha, this is easy" laughed Susan.

"Come on GLaDOS" laughed Mary, "show us what you got."

"Okay" said GLaDOS.

As the next room came, they ended up turning toward a bunch of active turrents, and a few boxes.

"You just had to open your big mouths" said Dukey.

For Cleveland, he, Peter and his family headed down the other path, GLaDOS ended up grabbing their gun with a robotic hand and then set it to the default.

"Hey, what the heck did you do?!" cried Peter, "Stupid computer!"

"Excuse me, it's rude to behave like that" said GLaDOS.

GLaDOS ends up having an opening from the wall, tries to shoot Peter with a laser, instead it hits poor Meg knocking her out.

"Oh my God!" cried Lois.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay" said GLaDOS.

"Well, what the heck do we have to do to get out of here?" asked Peter.

"Play a few experiments with me and I'll show you the way" continued GLaDOS.

"Well, we don't have that much of a choice" said Cleveland.

"Almost forgot your gun" said GLaDOS as she used her robotic arm and modified the portal gun back to default.

"Hey, that's not fair!" cried Cleveland as he began to pound the wall.

"Please let's continue" said GLaDOS as she then had a moving floor that began to move them toward the direction.

"Wow, just like in the Jetsons!" laughed Peter which he began to try to purposely walk backwards, "Hey look at me!"

Suddenly GLaDOS purposely sped up the speed sending everyone flying toward the front of the area.

"Could you please not do that in the future?" asked Brian as he got himself up.

"First task, you are to acquire these two boxes that are high up on the platforms using the portal guns" said GLaDOS, "and insert them on a button."

"Hey we got ourselves a dummy here we can use" laughed Peter referring to Meg.

"Stop being so mean to me!" cried Meg.

"Enough just follow my experiments and you'll lead yourself out" said GLaDOS.

"Well that's what we got to do Peter" said Cleveland.

Cleveland had to sadly do the first challenge which opened up the door to the second challenge.

"Alright Cleveland, it was very nifty how you managed to use the portal gun like that" said Peter.

"Well thank you" said Cleveland.

As they headed toward the next challenge they noticed Stewie was on the other side.

"Stewie!" cried Lois.

"Oh great, how the devil did they get here?" asked Stewie.

"Well, this challenge will be interesting" said GLaDOS.


	3. Griffin Reunion

Chapter 3: Griffin Reunion

Louis found herself on the opposite side of the platform where Stewie was.

"This will be rather interesting" said GLaDOS.

Stewie ends up creating the portal on a an area where the box was located so that he could push the box toward the button that'd create the bridge.

"Well this looks like it'd be a simple challenge.

But as Stewie got onto the platform, the platform began to move.

"And now it's sadly not" sighed Stewie.

"Be careful Stewie, don't fall!" cried Peter, "If you were Meg we wouldn't care!"

"Dad, I'm right here!" cried Meg as she was rather upset.

Stewie ends up pushing the box right onto the button where it creates a bridge.

"Great, that was simple, now all I have to do was leap through the portal as soon as the platform gets back to it" said Stewie which he ended up doing anyway.

Stewie ended up leaping out of the portal and soon came back on his side where he saw the bridge, but as he was heading toward the bridge, some laser turrents popped out of the wall and started to fire upon Stewie.

"Don't worry Stewie, we'll send old Meg to shield you" said Peter as he pushed Meg toward the lasers.

"Dad!" cried Meg.

One of the lasers knocked out poor Meg where Stewie ended up dragging her toward the rest.

"Yea, he did it!" laughed Cleveland.

As the Griffins celebrated their reunion, Chris along with the Test sisters, Johnny and Dukey had just finished a few more of GLaDOS' experiments.

"I must say you are all progressing pretty well" said GLaDOS.

"G-Man said you had something to share with me for the next upcoming season" said Chris.

"Yes he did" continued GLaDOS, "however there is one thing I'd like to say, but you'll have to meet me in person."

"What do you mean by that, you're all around us" said Susan.

"True" continued GLaDOS, "but there is one main area to confront me and I can show you the way."

As they headed off into that direction, there were many walls and blocks, buttons where Chris had to use the portal gun to get by which he indeed did.

"How many more buttons!" cried Chris who was getting a bit tired.

"Not that much, but beware the lasers" said GLaDOS.

Suddenly lasers emerged from the walls where everyone began to try to dodge the oncoming lasers. Chris did his best to dodge the lasers, except one of the lasers ended up hitting Chris' hair.

"Hey, watch the lasers!" cried Chris.

"We're almost there!" cried Susan.

As they ended up making a made dash through the maze they soon came across a large area where GLaDOS soon came out. It looked like a computer eye coming out of the main frame.

"Whoa this is one big computer" said Susan.

"I just wish we could be here longer so that we can study it" said Mary.

"Realize you'll be here quite long" said GLaDOS, "but I have something to show Mr. Chris McLean."

GLaDOS then directed Chris toward a window, as it was rather dark, the lights started to pop up from the ceiling revealing quite a large stage on the main ground.

"Whoa, so that's where G-Man wants us to have our next season, I better call Chef!" laughed Chris.

"Already called him for you" said GLaDOS as a cellphone popped up from the wall and was handed to Chris.

"Yo Chef, you better find a way to get here quick, we're going to have our next season inside a large computer!" cried Chris.

"What, you're pulling me or something?" asked Chef as he was at the beach.

"No, GLaDOS, that's the name of the computer she talks!" laughed Chris.

"Okay, you must be in a nuthouse" said Chef, "because there is no way I'm going to allow the producers to be in a big computer next season!"

"Hey, you're not the boss here pal, I am" laughed Chris.

"Listen to Chris" said GLaDOS as she grabbed the phone with the robotic hand, "he knows a good location when he sees one."

"And just how the heck are you going to get me there, I'm all the way here GLaDOS if that's your real name" laughed Chef who began to tease Chris on the other line.

As Chef kept on laughing a portal soon opened up from underneath him and soon from the ceiling he popped right down.

"Arrgghhh?!" cried Chef.

"How the heck did you do that?" asked Susan.

"Only I can do such modified things like that because I'm the administrator here" said GLaDOS.

"Oh, I get it like on a server" said Mary.

"Exactly" continued GLaDOS, "though now I'm sharing administrative duties with Mr. McLean here for his next season."

"I see" laughed Chris, "get the producers here along with a few contestants and their families, I am going to make this season a big family occasion."

"So let me guess it's going to be like season 4?" asked Chef.

"Yep, except instead of a Western theme it's going to be a regular family style theme, but inside a large dome controlled by GLaDOS! We just need our producers to setup!"

As Chris was getting things ready he had hoped to bring in a large crowd of contestants for this season.


	4. Getting Things Setup

Chapter 4: Getting Things Setup

After Chef was brought to where GLaDOS and Chris were located, Chef along with Chris began to get the producers to be teleported to where GLaDOS was located, as for the Griffins and Cleveland, they eventually found their way where Chris along with Johnny, Dukey and the Test sisters were located.

"Hey about time we found ya" laughed Peter.

"We better get the heck out of here or that computer will fry us" said Brian.

"Relax dog" laughed Chris, "besides I talked to old GLaDOS and she and I made a deal that we're going to have our next season inside her!"

"Inside a computer, isn't that a bit nerdy?" asked Chris Griffin.

"It'd be just like how that 80's tutorial of a computer worked, I saw a video of that" said Cleveland.

"Not exactly, it's going to be exactly the way you guys run your lives, think of season four, except in a regular family-town theme" said Chris.

"Oh, I get it" said Cleveland, "Cleveland Jr. told me all about the fourth season."

"Yea, what kind of crazy stories" laughed Peter, "like the time he fell out of the tub."

"Yea, I remember that" said Cleveland.

"Okay, okay, we got to get things prepared, we'll have exact replucas of your homes ready" said Chris, "say GLaDOS can that be done?"

"Absolutely, I am programmed to create such material" said GLaDOS.

As everyone gazed outside the area where the next season was going to be located, GLaDOS immediately created a replica home of the Browns and the Griffins.

"Wow, just like back at my new place" laughed Cleveland.

"So how the heck are we going to tell the other possible contestants that they're going to end up here?" asked Chef.

"Leave that to me, oh GLaDOS, please let some of our contestants just walk right in" laughed Chris.

GLaDOS using her portal gun ended up creating a few portals, as a certain Jack Fenton stepped out of the portal, he noticed something was quite odd.

"Hey, what the heck I was just minding my own business, did some ghost teleport me here?" asked Jack.

"No" said GLaDOS, "you are here to be part of Chris McLean's latest season."

"Alright, about time" said Danny.

"You know that fiend?" asked Jack.

"Hey come on" said Madie as she came out of the portal, "I bet we can win, then we can be as rich as your friend Vlad."

"Oh really?" asked Vlad as he came out of another portal that GLaDOS had created, "Ha, I can win this season easy."

"Wait, how the heck is this portal thingie working?" asked Jack.

"It's advanced technology my friend" said Vlad, "and since Chris has teamed up with it, it must be worth something."

"About time I showed up" said Rallo as he came into the scene from a portal with Donna, Cleveland Jr. and Roberta.

"Hey it's dad!" said Cleveland Jr. as he noticed him at the window up above.

"Hi there down there" laughed Cleveland, "hey GLaDOS could you get me down there?"

"Sure" said GLaDOS which she ended up creating a portal where Cleveland ended up heading down into the portal.

"Wow this is a big place, are we going to have our next season here?" asked Cleveland Jr.

"Yes we are, and we get to spend it together this time!" laughed Cleveland.

"Hey, what the heck is this crazy place?" asked Quagmire as he walked through a portal which he began to notice that Chris McLean was up above, "Hey it's Chris McLean, this must be where I can win me some money for the next season, and I finally get to be in it! Alright!"

"Wait we're going to have our next season here?" asked Danielle as she came through the portal that GLaDOS opened.

"Hey, I don't remember seeing something as big as this" said Stan as he walked through his portal that GLaDOS opened up.

"Dad, it's the place where we're going to have the next season, Chris texted every former contestant" said Hailey, "at least from the last few seasons."

"And I got a few new contestants coming from a place called Townsville" laughed Chris as he came through a portal that GLaDOS had created.

Soon another portal that GLaDOS created, out sprouted Mojo Jojo as he came out with a cash full of money.

"He, I finally escaped from those nasty Powerpuff Girls, say wait a second where the heck am I?" asked Mojo.

"A talking robbing monkey!" roared Stan as he brought out his gun, "Drop the loot monkey!"

"Hey, now we can be rational civilized intelligent beings" said Mojo.

Mojo soon brings out his laser gun and blasts Stan's gun out of his hand.

"Dad!" cried Steve as he came through the portal.

"Ha, I got the upper hand here pal" said Mojo, "So no one don't try anything funny."

But as Mojo turned right around the Powerpuff Girls ended up being right behind him thanks to the portal that GLaDOS kept on opening up for them. Soon poor Mojo was beaten up by the girls, yet they were soon zapped by the Rowdyruff Boys who also wondered into the same portal.

"Say nice digs" laughed Brick.

"Enough fighting" said GLaDOS, "you are not here to fight, but to just go about with your everyday lives here, there should be more coming in soon."

"Don't worry GLaDOS they'll all settle down soon enough, I got a few interesting calls to be making to have some more special guests arrive" laughed Chris.


	5. All Together

Chapter 5: All Together

Chris along with Chef were preparing to gather the new possible contestants, GLaDOS had already setup what appeared to be a town. Ranging from the Clevelands, Chris had even managed to bring back the Simpsons with the help of GLaDOS.

"Normally I would have said no to this" said Marge, "but seeing how the prize is 200 million dollars that can be used to put forward toward the kids' college funds."

"Uh, yea" said Chris, "that'd do well too."

"Wow, I can't believe the grand prize has become 200 million dollars!" laughed Homer.

Aside from the Simpsons, old Gunther had returned as she came out of the portal with the Ice King.

"Wow, Gunther, we can really win again this time" laughed the Ice King, "boy I hope I am on the same team you are."

"Wha" said Gunther.

"Wha is right" laughed the Ice King.

"Gunther, you arrived" said Chris, "my star from the last season and the season before that."

"Wha, wha, wha?" asked Gunther.

"Oh, the theme, it's going to be a family style theme, meaning the Ice King will be playing a part too" laughed Chris.

"You hear that Gunther, we get to be on the same side" laughed the Ice King.

"Wha, wha" said Gunther.

Hiro soon came out of the portal, along with the other Toyman Winslow Schott.

"So, you decided to come along?" asked Hiro to Winslow.

"Precisely" said Winslow, "when I heard 200 million dollars was the grand prize, I couldn't turn it down."

"So Mr. Winslow Schott is it not?" asked Vlad as he noticed him, "I have heard much about you, listen why not we make an early deal and you sell me some of your gadgets to me?"

"No deal Vlad" said Winslow, "I know your type."

"Aw come on" said Jack, "you can trust my pal Vlad over here."

"Sorry, I got my own priorities" said Winslow as he was rather interested in GLaDOS.

Other families started to appear such as the Freemans with Riley, Huey and Robert.

"Wow, this place is so big granddad" said Riley.

"Hey, there's a clone of our apartment" laughed Robert as he noticed it, "almost as if this is home literally speaking."

Aside from the Freemans, a certain Gordon Freeman entered from a portal stepping out.

"Hey, Gordon Freeman, the Mr. Silent Guy, how about you landing a spot with the Freemans for the next season?" asked Chris.

"What, but he's not even a relative, just because he has the last name Freeman doesn't mean he's one of us" said Huey.

"You want the 200 million dollars or not?" asked Chris.

"Uh, duh" said Riley.

"Then have Mr. Freeman join ya" laughed Chris.

"So, I guess he won't bad talk us back with him being silent" laughed Robert as he glared at Gordon.

"Hey Peter, we're neighbors again!" laughed Cleveland as he noticed his house within GLaDOS was next to Peter's house.

"You're right Cleveland" laughed Peter.

Other families soon begun to come in, as Nigel Uno stepped out of the portal, his father Monty Uno stepped out, and a helmet ended up being placed on him by GLaDOS who then began to reinstall his Kids Next Door tactics, as the helmet was taken off, Monty was a bit dizzy.

"Where the devil are we?" asked Monty.

"I don't know" said Nigel.

Soon Father and the Delightful Children appeared from another portal.

"This is insanity" said the Delightful Children.

"I thought you could have build something as big as this" said Father.

"About time you guys showed up" laughed Chris.

"Wonderful it's him" sighed Father.

"The Unos, we just need your mom Nigel to show up, along with the rest of your gang" laughed Chris.

"Wonderful" said Nigel.

"So how many of us are going to be involved in this season?" asked Bart.

"Quite a number of you" laughed Chris, "I got a few top secrets in store for this coming season."

Indeed a large gathering of families from previous seasons that were with Chris or at least as regular contestants showed up from various portals, GLaDOS was doing her best to setup their homes with creating the material.

"Let's hope things run smoothly" said GlaDOS.

"Uh, Chris this season's going to be a bit different, there are no teams" said Chef whispered to Chris.

"Relax, they'll be represented by blocks, meaning each family that lives on a block will be a team" laughed Chris.

"Oh, I see" said Chef, "well, I better get myself organized."

Before Chris was going to head to where he was going to meet with his secret helpers for the season, Chris ended up meeting with Mayor from Townsville and Ms. Bellum which the Mayor was selected by Chris and the producers to become the Mayor of the town he was going to be in for the season.

"Mayor Mayor" laughed Chris, "wow, that's something I wouldn't have said, you're going to be Mayor of this here town which the producers want you to."

"Oh, I can't believe I'm on reality television!" laughed the Mayor, "Ms. Bellum, do I look fat?"

"No" replied Ms. Bellum.

"Just do what you normally do as Mayor back home and you'll do just fine" laughed Chris.

"Okie dokie" laughed the Mayor.


End file.
